Reawakened Memoirs
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Captain Pike hasn't never shown his true emotions for anyone until now...Jim has dragged poor Bones with him on his escapade to find out who. Pike/George and some implied McKirk for later chapters. Rated M for violence, explicite language, and hot sex
1. Secrets kept hidden

**Thank you for reading this, it's my first Star Trek fic, I plan on doing many of them and I know this starts out completely fucking sad, but it has an amazing end I swear it! Oh and I imagined Spock Prime as the Leonard Nimoy from the 60's because I can and this is my story so whatevah!**

A fifteen-year old Pike slammed his eyes shut as the systems and monitors wailed Red Alert. Sparks shot off. Captain Richard Robau departed the Kelvin and boarded the Romulan ship the Narada. He heard the voice of the newly appointed captain, George Kirk. He winced as he heard the cries and shouts of the passing officers. His eyes widened when he saw a gurney with George's wife, Winona, she was gasping and taking deep breaths. She was in labor! Now?! He stumbled as his hands failed to keep his balance as the USS Kelvin rocked back and forth.

"I'm not gonna be there." He heard George's voice ring out over the intercom. His eyes glazed over in fear. Chris shot through the double doors of the smaller shuttle. He didn't get to see George's face but he could hear his voice as he punched in the override code to listen to the intercom on shuttle

thirty-two.

"I love you so much…Chris." He heard him say. That gorgeous man had told him that he loved him. It was too good to be true. The room around him blurred black. Chris shot up and screamed.

"George!" He grabbed for him and only snatched up air. Silent tears trickled down his cheeks. His shoved his face in his pillow and bit back another sob. He heaved a sigh of agony. His loss of George robbed him of normal dreams. He would break that Romulan's nose as soon as he get close enough. He'd mop the floor of the Enterprise with whatever green blood that was left in Nero's body after he was done slaughtering him. He heard from Jim that Vulcan ears were sensitive like a shark's nose, he'd wondered if it were the same for Romulans… whether or not, Pike would tear off those fucking ears of his. His hair was matted to his forehead in the most uncomfortable of ways. His hair was matted to his forehead in the most uncomfortable of ways. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and his face remained blank, but there was inner turmoil. The blazing red lights and the panicked expression of George faded. He threw the pillow, but not before he tore it open with his bare hands. He had the same damn dream…nightmare once a month. Now it came every week to haunt him. He hadn't looked at the portrait of George Kirk in a few months; it seemed if he didn't visit it George's spirit would haunt him. He couldn't stand it. He got up and threw the covers off and his feet touched the cold floor. He ran a hand through his black hair with a single streak of silver. He was far from his fifteen-year-old state by now. But George never got the chance to grow old with him and become fathers and uncles together.

_It was robbed from him…_

He got up and walked over to his pull up bar. He groped it and jerked above it. His broad shoulders bunched as his muscles strained and contorted. No matter what his age he always kept up a good physique. He did about fifty chin ups before dropping down. He was a well-disciplined fighter. He fought for someone who couldn't be touched, a sort of deity that no further harm could mar him. He left his quarters, clad in pajama pants and nothing else. It was around three A.M. so no one would notice the Captain walking by. He padded down the corridor.

"Lights thirty-five percent." He commanded in his stern voice. He walked past down the' Wall of Honor' and stopped at the most familiar face. There was a pang in his heart, because in this photo he wore the brilliant smile of a self-made man. He was too…he had earned the equivalent of a purple heart in Starfleet. In this photo he wore a deep navy blue. The shimmery medal glistened beneath the portrait.

_He should be alive too wear it with pride…_

His hands ran up the sides of the frame. His fingers wiped the shoulders of the man as if trying to straighten out the wrinkles. He slammed both fists above George's head. He yanked it off the wall and hurled it across the room. It shattered around the large photograph. The picture inside was sleek, clear and flawless and completely unmarred by the shards around it. He felt horrible the moment he broke it so he picked up the photograph and took it make to his room. Its sheer size would make it hard to hide… He slid it underneath his bed and laced a thick string through the medal that used to be beneath the picture and tied it. It was placed under his pillow for safekeeping. He laid books on each end of the poster to keep it from bending or folding. He looked at his hands and saw that dark flecks of blood seeped out of his palms. He plucked out the shards and ran back to the scene of the crime and gathered up the glass pieces and tossed them into the vacummated trashcan. He washed his hands, the cuts stung, but this was child's play to what he was capable of taking. He turned to the shower and stripped his pants and let the scalding water wash over him. His head hit the tile with a thud. The hot water burned his hairy chest, he welcomed the feeling. When he was done he ran his hands down the length of his Starfleet uniform. It had brimmed sleek gray sides. A dash of white streaked down the middle. A broad medal shimmered with his insignia, his Captain's rank. He smirked at it. He pulled it on and buttoned it up. Pike walked down the hall PADD in hand. A rather scruffy McCoy slammed against the wall as he passed. The scent of alcohol wafted over past the Captain.

_God that kid was on a self-destructive path… Not a day over twenty-five and he'd been married, divorced, and had a young daughter, whom he'd fought a vicious battle to gain custody of._

Pike had no idea how you could even get into a relationship with someone like that…He knew he'd never find anyone because George was always the one and he knew it. He turned back around to dismiss the younger cadet to his own quarters and sober up, but the flash of red known as McCoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Humph." _I'll grill him later… _He told himself. Not soon after, following McCoy was Jim parading down the corridor as well, Thing 1 and 2 obviously. God Jim looked like a spitting image of his father. It tied drawstring knots around his heart. The only thing Jim didn't have of his father's had been his mother's blue eyes. His were a solid serene blue. George's were deep hazel with soft brown eyes, and stark vivid forest-green through the pupils. Whenever he saw Jim he always saw George staring back. That sensual curve of his upper lip and the inward natural pout of his lower lip was intoxicating…Jim's were different but full and lush…But George's shoulders were broader, so were his hips…thighs…

_Fuck Get Out Now! _He scolded himself. Jim stared back with those impossibly blue eyes blazing at him with curiosity.

"Umm I have somewhere to be and so do you!" Pike snapped.

"Sure sure…Captain I gotta stick up my ass" Jim snickered. Pike _never_ joked…He whirled around to stop out the always arrogant Jim was into submission. He snorted fire out of his nostrils, ready to strike like an erupting volcano.

"Get your fucking ass back here goddammit!" Pike roared. Jim froze in utter shock at the venom that his superior's voice projected.

"I uh…' He stammered his cheeks went hot as he fiddled with his school bag. His eyes averted the Captain's piercing glare.

"Look at me Cadet…" He ordered.

"Sorry Captain…" Jim whispered.

"That's better now get to class you little shit!" A broad grin spread over Jim's face as he hauled ass towards the table in the dark recesses of the library where McCoy took refuge at.

Today was the day that they would send the cadets out for a real mission in space. He parked his happy ass right into the Captain's chair. This is where he would always belong.

"Jerk off? Show off?" Pike stated with a straight face.

"Pavel Chekov sir." The young communications officer said.

"Okay shields up let's get this bitch into warp." Pike proudly commanded.

Hikaru Sulu was having trouble getting into warp drive.

"There's uhh…" Sulu frowned looking for the problem.

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike suggested with a smirk.

"If I can just…" Sulu whispered.

"Have you initiated the inertial dampener?" the Vulcan First officer implied. With a whisk of buttons pushed and the warp drive stick shift pulled up.

"Ready for warp sir." Sulu dully cheered.

He hit the warp factor hard and jerked everyone along with him. Pike felt the pull behind his naval. He relished this feeling; he knew going into space always got him excited. His hair stood up on end, then the whole ship ceased and pulled back. Everything went calm still in warp, but the ship caught up with herself. He sat there and enjoyed the star struck blurs blazing past him like streaks of lightning bolts. The peace was soon disrupted, like everything Pike enjoyed always was by a cadet by the name of James T. Kirk. He came running in with the hands the size of softballs.

"How the hell did you get onto this ship?!" Pike was truly amazed on just how he did.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!" The cadet hollered.

'We are currently following a distress call from Vulcan High Command." Spock stated with a serious tone.

'No you're not because it's an ambush!" Jim exclaimed again.

"Are you sure about this?" Pike cocked his head to the side.

"Get out of warp and see for yourself we're headed to our death! The same distress call was received by a ship with advanced weaponry and it was never seen or heard from again…These Romulans are in one ship…one massive ship sir."

Jim said. Pike slammed his hands down as the ship pulled out of warp and then the viewer turned into the Alpha Quadrant in space that was littered with broken pieces of starships. Pike gasped as he saw the destruction, it was a spitting image of how the Kelvin looked, but much much worse. There it was…the ship that destroyed all of the kind emotions in Pike's life. He bit down on his cheek to keep from yelling obscenities at it. _He would never in his life be called 'emotionally compromised' not ever! _

He wanted to get into a shuttle and tear the Narada open and yank Captain Nero out and strangle him in the midst of space if he had to… He fell back as the ship was hit by a green lazer.

"We can't take another hit like that sir!" Sulu informed.

"Shieldz zat zixty perzent." Chekov said.

Nero's fuck-ugly face showed up on the viewer screen, he ordered that the captain come aboard the Narada fro negotiations.

"Spock, Jim, come with me, you're not even supposed to be on this ship anyway…I need someone who has experience in hand to hand combat." Pike said.

"I do sir." Sulu raised his hand. He remembered what happened to Robau and George…he would avenge them however he possibly could. He boarded the shuttle and departed to the Narada. He didn't make the same mistake that Robau did though; he sent Sulu, Jim, and Olsen to the drill. Afterwards they would come to get him out, he held his upmost faith in them, especially Jim…_stupid Jim_ he thought. Soon after he heard the sound barriers explode beneath him. He sucked in a breath as the shuttle entered the Narada… Now was the time to avenge his George, he was too young and stupid to do it at the age of fifteen, but now the circumstances were in his favor…

**Sorry this chapter's a bit angst but the next one will be bold and even more brilliant!!! Please review and tell me what you think should happen (even though I already have the ending all written out) Now the whole Spock Prime thing…for those fans that haven't seen The Original Series, please and let this video enlighten you on how HOT Nimoy Spock is! **

**Copy this into YouTube (Star Trek +Nine Inch Nails=Closer)**


	2. Death is Beautiful

**Chapter 2 yay! Please review and let me know what you think! I was gonna add some McKirk but my computer messed up so I couldn't put it just yet…but they will have moments…steamy moments in chapter 3! Enjoy!**

His nerves were on edge as his shuttle mad it to the Narada. Well with his fellow cadets behind him he knew he wouldn't face the same fate as Captain Robau. His shuttle door opened and two rather tough looking Romulans seized him by the arms and dragged him towards the Captain's chair that held Nero's form. He hid his emotions and kept them in check and hid them in the façade expression that brought cadets to their knees in shame. He wouldn't dare shake one tiny finger, his arrogance never got the best of him. At that very moment he was in George Kirk's shoes against all odds…Tied up against a metal bench huh?

and still never giving in…_ever! _

Nero's obsidian eyes glared over his form. Pike shot him the 'fuck you' look.

_Apparently the mindless alien understood something…_

Pike felt the inhuman blow to his face as he struck the Federation officer.

"I need the codes from the Federation…especially the ones surrounding Earth." The Romulan demanded. The lights were down and he realized he was surrounded by water. He looked across the room and answered the "troubled Romulan."

"Captain Christopher Pike of the NCC-1701 USS Enterprise…" Just then the alien held up this massive beetle-like specimen.

"This is a sanitorian slug, they like to bite and chew their way through any dark space." He glared at him. He then raised it over Pike's mouth while the guards held his nose shut.

_Do you worst you fucking bastard I got nothing else to live for! _

He fought Nero's henchmen as they held him down. Its horrible prickly legs scratched his throat. It pierced his insides as he felt it attach to his spine, then he felt an unnatural pain…It blinded him, then everything went numb and cold

_Much worse than the actual inflicted pain itself now…_

Her couldn't move anything, but at least his captors left him. Alone to wallow in his memories of repressed sorrow…

_He heard George's laugh again…_

But he looked so young with that round baby face, and that deep, luxurious, misleading baritone voice that surprised Pike every time he heard him talk.

When he was eight he'd made a small bracelet made from wooden beads. It was a token of their friendship, but even then Pike knew it was more than that.

Silent tears trailed down his face. It was completely unfair…life. He wished he could've been there for George, but that man that never believed in no win scenarios wretched his arm and threw him, the startled teen, into a shuttle and punched the release button before saying anything that struck him that the ship was in danger. George's voice rang out.

"_This is your now-acting captain speaking; please make your way to a prepared shuttle for a ship-wide evacuation."_ He didn't even stutter. It was like he was born to die like this…_Like this?! _More tears fell. He was floating into an abyss of liquid black…like how he imagined love to be without George…

He stayed that way for hours it seemed. He was purged out of the darkness by a flash of blue light. A form loomed over him…clad in a black shirt and matching filthy pants and that stupid-ass grin.

"Jim." Pike whispered. He never believed he'd be so happy to see his least favorite stupid cadet to come and save his ass. A figure in the corner veered up and Pike snatched Jim's phaser out of its holster and shot the form. The sturdy alien fell with a thud. Jim picked up Pike and dragged him out of there. He had no idea where he was…what the Star date was…who he… _No you are Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise! _ He opened his eyes and saw a brilliant white light everywhere. Spock Prime

(Nimoy 60's version because he's so hot!) held him after getting off the transporter. His legs gave way beneath him. That damned thing was still in his spine. The elder Vulcan reached his hand out for him and then raised it to his forehead when they were away from everyone else. Images of George…his lips, eyes, and body raced through the shared mind of Pike and the Vulcan.

"Get outta my fucking head Vulcan!" Pike roared. He grabbed Spock by the ears and jerked them back. The elder Vulcan tensed up and his face flushed with a sheen of emerald.

"Nirsh, r'agra, t'han sahat, kae 'k' akkayam, breidhah t'hy'la…" He commanded in the encrypted Vulcan dialect. Pike was then pulled in deeper into the depths of the mind meld. George…fuck…again…But this time he was in Spock Prime's place, his eyes saw through what happened. George was hovering over the comm. And switching buttons at the speed of a captain. Red lights flared 'Warning Systems Failing'. Fire poured over the ship and a collision course had been engaged. Impact Alert…in eighteen seconds. Pike sucked in a breath, never have given the chance to be with George until the very end. He reached out for George. The man turned around and saw the alien's features…elongated ears that rounded to a point, thin elegant eyebrows that swept off his brow only added to the majestic quality of this man. Then fires of blue, orange, purple and red enveloped everything. Pearl white streaks swirled around them. Pike pulled out of the meld gasping and crying. He looked down to hide his face from the Vulcan…

_Why are your hands singed? _It didn't matter though. Pike stomped off to his quarters where no one would dare tread on his turf. He slammed the door shut, but the doors being automated made it impossible to slam them. The ship rocked back and Pike looked up at his viewing screen. _Great were being pulled into a fucking black hole just in time too… _He heard someone in his bathroom, he strode over to it. It had just occurred to him that he'd gained the feeling to walk again. This didn't stop either. He tore open the door with a vengeance. His balance was knocked off when the ship pulled out of warp with an explosion out of the black hole. Unfortunately for the person in his bathroom, they too had fallen back against the wall and collided into Pike. His face went red in fury as he pulled the man up. He glared up at the eyes of his intruder.

Not before the entire whites of his eyes had shown.

_Oh my god I'm dead I'd have to be!!!_

**I had two more pages for this chapter but by stupid ass computer fucked it up! Did any of you view the video? Was it good because I loved it! Now what's Ambassador Spock up to? Why show Pike THAT vision? Hmm…I'll update as soon as possible thank you for reviewing! Thank god for Vulcan Dictionaries…*o***


	3. First Kiss

**Here's Chapter 3, it will be so much better than all of the previous ones, and you gotta love Jim because as naïve and reckless as he is…undoubtedly Everyone's favorite hero…unless you prefer Spock…which I uhh…am. Yep I'm a Spock fan… I love shipping them too! Wait and see what horrible love triangles, Squares, trapezoids I can derive yay! Or maybe octagons…yes.. *claps hands together***

_Those eyes! Brimmed with an iridescent gold and an implosion of vivid forest green through his pupils…His ethereal angel…savior…had come back from the nonexistent realm of eternity…_

"G…George?" Pike cried. He hugged him into a crushing grip. Was this was a dream…had he died? Then he's never wish for anything else. But when he ran his hands through the golden weaves of George's hair it was uncanny.

"How?" He asked. Pike's face went red and he looked down to avoid the star struck gaze of George's. Pike's eyes went over his form and he saw the string sticking out of his hand. He pried open George's trembling fingers and saw what was placed in his own hand…the bracelet….the stupid bracelet he's made years ago was there, preserved in _his_ hand. Pike couldn't stop the tears now. He looked up and saw a look of shock on George's face.

George POV-

_That boy…no man now…I can never forget those piercing blue eyes that always held knowledge far beyond his years…as a teenager he had them…a kid even…_

"Christopher…" He whispered.

Pike POV-

_God…nobody had called him that in years, they had no right…but George had always been given that right to._

"I can't believe it!" He shouted. Pike smiled. Just then George stopped and looked back up at Pike and he already gave him an answer without need of any words.

"She's off planet, married and with a new family." Pike told him. George showed no sign of disappointment, but a calm steady face required from a captain. Pike was lost in his features again…pillow soft lips, and the heated glow of his tanned skin. His gazed dropped slightly. He didn't notice at first, but when he saw George's exposed stomach it twisted knots in his gut. He shirt was barley clinging to his form.

"Do you need some new clothes?" Pike asked.

"Huh? Oh yes please…" The now younger captain asked. Pike smirked as he strode over to his dresser. It seemed fake…this whole situation…fake. When he turned around George was bent over and pulling off his torn shirt. There was a huge burn hole where the back used to be, apparently Spock Prime pulled him out of there just in time before the Kelvin blew apart. Pike looked up in awe as he saw George's back muscles flex when the fitting shirt was yanked off. The front was an even better display. Pike's eyes met every curve and grazed down to his dusky mauve nipples…_Fuck_…and lowered down to the thin trail of golden hair that dusted just below his naval. Pike had to keep from letting his tongue hang out.

"I don't know how he did it, but that's not really that important right now." George's deep sultry voice interrupted Pike's longing thoughts.

"Oh right the clothes." George took them and set them on the pillow next to Pike. George strode past him and shed his uniform boots. Pike sat on the bed and studied his messages on his PADD. It would most likely be Federation shit he'd have to deal with when he was held captive in the Narada by stupid fucking Nero…When he looked back up at George all of his negative thoughts were obliterated. His back stiffened in surprise…in more places than one, apparently boots weren't the only thing George had shed.

"Can I use your shower?" The blonde man had asked.

"Yes...yes you can…ahem." Pike stammered. He cleared his voice before it had time to crack. _Shit keep it together you dumbfuck! _He scolded himself. But he'd never felt this way with anyone before…didn't he have a right to? _Yes…yes I fucking do! _The shower clicked on. After all the shit that went down he leaned his head back and started to drift off to a much needed nightmare free dream. Lost in the intoxicating dreams about his strangely resurrected Captain, he blinked back the blur of sleep. When he looked up George was still there, sleeping beside him…dark lashes swept over his eyes, and he fell into the hypnotic breaths of George's sleeping. _I'm in bed with George Oh god I need to get up before I do something I'll regret. _When he turned he noticed that George was completely naked, clad in only a towel that put miniskirts to shame. Pike's jaw tensed as he rose from the bed. _Shit…this will be an interesting weekend._ He said to himself. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander at the tightness of the towel around George's thighs and his taut ass was so fucking magnificent…He turned around and set the borrowed clothes back on the pillow…George hadn't been able to put them on because Pike had fallen asleep on them…and he didn't have the heart to wake me up even…

Pike went out the door and smacked right into Jim. Pike's eyes stabbed venom at him, they darted towards McCoy, his loftle-wedded sidekick.

"Go away…" Pike simply stated. McCoy looked unaffected, but Jim seemed surprised and they both took off down the hall at a breakneck pace. Pike entered a new override code. Just in case anyone tried to get into his room.

Jim POV

"Something is up with Captain Pike!" Jim hollered to McCoy, even though he was right beside him.

"Shit Jim, can you keep it down to a dull roar please?" The young doctor grumbled.

"But Bones, his room says occupied and he JUST left! There's definitely someone in there!" McCoy's grim expression shifted as he scratched his stubble chin.

"I've always wondered what his 'thing' was anyway…girls, guys, aliens? Hell even I hit on him just to find out."

"I am so not helping you on your newest conquest Jim…" McCoy blurted. Jim planted his head in his palms and batted his lashes at his best friend.

"Bones…" he pleaded, sticking out his lower lip into a pout.

"No…no don't do the 'whole Bones thing' Jim…no dammit Jim!" McCoy snorted.

"Fine you ass…" Jim then sprung across the table and smothered him with a hug.

"Thank you thank you Bones!" McCoy reddened at Jim's close proximity.

"Okay that's enough for now…" He murmured. Jim pulled away and stared into McCoy's eyes…

Jim POV

His eyes were brown…but if you looked close enough there was an olive green ring around the edges, wow for such a repulsive man that pushes everyone away…he sure had beautiful eyes.

"Jim?" He whispered, but it ended up sounding more like a gasp. Jim didn't realize how long he had held his gaze for… _God there goes that awkward tension again… _McCoy thought nervously.

"Come on let's go out somewhere and explore!" Jim exclaimed with joy.

"So you mea go out to a bar then?" McCoy bluntly replied.

"Yes!" Jim said with that always-cocky smile that McCoy hated and at times enjoyed.

"Get your shit together then."

Pike POV

He watched the best friends-to-be walk off as he snuck back to his room without being seen. No way he'd let anyone see what he was hiding in his room. George was on the edge of the bed when Pike came back. His eyes lit up when he caught Pike's gaze.

"Yay I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

"Well…I'm starving too." Pike teased, his words had a completely different meaning. He was glad he chose green because it brought out the dark in George's eyes. He parked himself on a chair next to the bed and handed George a menu.

"Pick something…anything." He instructed.

"Umm okay…" George said with uncertainty, but not before throwing Pike a dashing smile that showed off his pearly whites. God if Jim had a great smile then he must've gotten it from his father…no doubt about it. That killer smile was deadly and seductive and it pulled him in.

"Chris? Hey where'd you go?" Pike looked up at him,

"You pick something yet?" He asked.

"Garden salad?" he questioned. Pike looked over at him and gave the 'hell no' look.

"Steak" He ordered at him with a glare, no way would he get out with a fucking salad.

"You deserve it you know, and don't give me shit, because we both know you do." He added.

"Umm I guess so…" He said. Pike walked up to the machine and punched in the codes for the food.

"Wow!" George said, obviously surprised by the hot food just appearing.

Something about the childlike excitement in George made him feel giddy on the inside…_on the inside…_where no one would see it. George inhaled his steak like he'd never eaten before.

"Damn kid take it easy!" Pike mentored. Their eyes met and then both men erupted into boisterous laughter.

Jim POV

"Oh my god he's laughing!!!" Jim blurted out to McCoy when he blindly padded around for his best friend's hand. His hand smacked McCoy in the face and his fingers grazed the doctor's nose. He bit Jim's finger.

"Oww what was that for?!" Jim snapped.

"I wanna go now…" McCoy warned. Noting that dangerous undertone in the dark haired man's voice he pulled away from the Captain's door. He jerked Jim's arm away, kinda like when he snuck him onto the Enterprise, "As you are…" he remembered with a smile. Jim obediently followed. They made it back to McCoy's favorite bar. It had that alien nightclub atmosphere and he loved it. He sat at his usual post on a stool next to Jim, where he could keep an eye out for him. Girls of many species and in a vast array of colors sashayed up to him to ask Jim for exactly what McCoy thought they would, nut to his amusement Jim had dismissed each and everyone of them. After number twelve left McCoy chuckled.

"Hey usually you'd bang at least five of those girls in one night, what's up with you?" Jim looked over at him and smiled,

"I don't mean to upset you, but I know it bothers you too, more than it usually does." His now active Captain had plainly stated.

"I've noticed you started drinking more too." He questioned. He searched his eyes for something.

McCoy POV 

_God I'm glad he refused that last one because she was a looker…hmm is he talkin teh me…wow he sure is starin purdy hard at me…_

"Hmm." He answered.

"That's you're fifth shot of Jack, can we just go?" McCoy's eyes challenged him.

"Well don blame me if ya wer the one who dissmisin' every gal that come over teh leave…ain't mah fault."

Jim POV

There went his deep southern drawl of Bones' that only made an appearance when he was mad drunk. But Jim loved it. _It's a part of him only I get to see, I wanna hear it more too… _

"Hey Bones wanna go over to your favorite spot out on the bridge?" His best friend just nodded and got up, stumbling slightly though making it safely to the door. He kept McCoy's arm draped over his own neck to support him. He watched McCoy take a deep breath of the cool blowing wind.

"It's beautiful…" Jim sighed.

"Yeah" Bones murmured looking over at Jim's impeccable blue eyes sparkling with the moonlight.

McCoy POV

"_God you are so much more beautiful than anything on this bridge…"_

"Bones?! You did not just say that out loud!" Jim stuttered.

_Shit fuck what's wrong with me?! _McCoy's face glazed over with a sheen of blush and he hid his face from him.

Jim POV

_Go for it dumbass! He didn't lie…he never lies, no matter the situation!_

Jim pulled Bones around and made him look at him. Jim took the incentive and ran with it.

"Jem…" He whispered, his accent thickening even more. God that accent drove him wild. He grabbed Bone's neck and pulled him close. The scent of Jack and Bourbon tingled his cheeks as Bones' breaths drew out longer.

"Jem ya can't its…" McCoy blundered. Jim leaned in and pressed his lips to McCoy's, slow at first. His knees shook as Jim parted his lips and tasted the alcohol and the very essence of the doctor. Jim ran his hands through the thick dark hair of the southern man. McCoy pulled out of their embrace, wishing he could stay there forever, but had to leave for an appointment he'd set up with Scotty.

"Gotter…mmm…go" He whispered.

Jim POV

_Oh my god I just kissed my best friend Leonard Horatio McCoy!_

Jim almost literally ran back to the boarding docks with the stupidest grin that he couldn't hide whatsoever. Nothing could bring him down!


End file.
